ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash (anime)
The Flash (フラッシュ Furasshu) is an anime adaptation of the CW television series of the same name. It was developed by Gainax and written by DanKalElnan. It is set in the same fictional universe as the anime adaptation Man of Steel. However, unlike Man of Steel, The Flash has significant changes from the original to make it different from the live-action series, however the main plotline remains mostly the same. Plot After the mysterious death of his mother, Wally West has spent the majority of his life searching for the impossible. But after being struck by a bolt of lightning after a horrible scientific accident, he will become the impossible. He will use his new abilities to become a hero and fight off a new breed of criminals with superhuman abilities. Eventually, he will use his powers to find out who killed his mother. Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Wally West/Flash' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)- Wally West is the son of Robert and Maria West. Robert left his wife and son unexpectedly when Wally was seven years old. When Wally was eleven, he witnessed his mother's death at the hands of what appeared to be yellow and red lightning. No one believed what Wally said, and Wally went to live with his uncle, Jay Garrick. Wally grew up to become a forensic scientist and spent years of his life trying to find out what happened to his mother. After being struck by lightning, Wally gains superhuman abilities such as super-speed, and uses his abilities to become a hero. *'Linda Park' (voiced by Danica McKellar)- Linda Park is Wally's close friend and a reporter at GBS. Wally has hidden feelings for Linda, which he does not have the courage to share. *'Dr. Edward Clariss ' (voiced by Troy Baker)- Edward Clariss is a theoretical physicist and the founder of Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories, a.k.a. S.T.A.R. Labs. He and his team build a particle accelerator that is supposed to change history. The particle accelerator ends up malfunctioning and explodes. The resulting explosion results in a shockwave of unknown elements into the air, which causes some people to develop superhuman abilities. Wally looks up to Clariss as a mentor, but soon people begin to become suspicious of him. *'Jay Garrick' (voiced by Bryan Cranston)- Jason "Jay" Garrick is the older sister of Maria West and the uncle of Wally West. He is a police officer in Central City who takes care of Wally after Maria's death. *'Hunter Zolomon' (voiced by Troy Baker)- Hunter Zolomon is Wally West's best friend who is also a cop. During Wally's coma, Hunter became Jay's partner and Hunter started dating Linda. Linda's relationship with Hunter puts a strain on Wally's relationship with both of them. *'Virgil Hawkins' (voiced by Phil LaMarr)- Virgil Hawkins is an employee at S.T.A.R. Labs who is skilled at making technologically advanced weapons and gadgets. He is a jokester and has a really close friendship with Dr. Clariss. *'Tara Markov' (voiced by Hynden Walch)- Tara Markov is another employee at S.T.A.R. Labs. She was in a relationship with Jason Rusch, who allegedly died in the particle accelerator accident. Other Characters *'Reverse-Flash'- The Reverse-Flash is the mysterious yellow-suited man who killed Maria West. *'Jason Rusch/Firestorm'- Jason Rusch is a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs who is merged with the Firestorm Matrix after the particle accelerator incident. *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold'- Leonard Snart is the leader of the gang known as the "Rogues" who stole a mass amount of S.T.A.R. Labs weaponry after the particle accelerator accident. He uses a freezing gun and is called "Captain Cold" by Virgil. *'Mick Rory/Heat Wave'- Mick Rory is Snart's right hand man who uses a fire-emitting gun and is called "Heat Wave" by Virgil. *'Robert West'- Robert West is Wally's father who left the family when Wally was very young. Wally dislikes his father greatly because of what he did. *'General Wade Eiling'- Wade Eiling is a high ranking military officer who worked who worked with Dr. Edward Clariss in experiments with the gorilla known as Grodd. *'Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard'- Mark Mardon is a metahuman with atmokinesis, the ability to control weather. He is the first villain who Wally faces, and is eventually let out by Leonard Snart. *'Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master'- Samuel Scudder is a member of the Rogues who has a reflection manipulation device. This allows him to make holograms of himself as well as transport himself through reflections. *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy'- Pamela Isley is a former scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs who was disliked by many of the staff. Following the particle accelerator explosion, she gained chlorokinesis, or plant manipulation, as well as the ability to emit mind-controlling pheromones as well as poison anyone through kissing. *'Rex Mason/Metamorpho'- Rex Mason is a scientist from STAGG Industries who gains transmutation and shapeshifting abilities after he is bathed in mutagens during the particle accelerator incident. *'Grodd'- Grodd is a gorilla who underwent experiments in an attempt to give him human intelligence. After the particle accelerator incident, he obtains several psychokinetic abilities. *'Simon Stagg'- Simon Stagg is the founder and CEO of STAGG Industries who tries to prevent his employee Rex Mason from marrying his daughter. Episodes #"The Flash"- The first episode shows Wally West's origins and his fight against a metahuman named Mark Mardon. #"Metahuman"- Wally faces off against Rex Mason, a metahuman with shapeshifting and transmutation abilities who seeks revenge on Simon Stagg. #"Chilled"- Wally faces off against Leonard Snart, the leader of a gang known as the "Rogues", who now possesses a freezing gun made at S.T.A.R. Labs. #"Signs of Life"- Tara hears rumors about a "Burning Man" in Central City who matches Jason's description. She and Virgil go looking for him while Wally and Dr. Clariss explore Wally's abilities. #"Shadows"- Wally faces off against a member of the Rogues named Sam Scudder, who uses gadgets that allow him to manipulate reflections. During his first fight with Scudder, Wally sees a reflection of himself which causes him to remember the night his mother died. He begins to theorize with Dr. Clariss and the others at S.T.A.R. Labs that his mother's killer must be like him. #"Fury"- Dr. Clariss finds out about Tara and Virgil's search for Jason and decides to help them. Meanwhile, Wally talks to Jay about the night that his mother died. #"Zoom"- Wally encounters the man in yellow and tries to fight him, only to be easily beaten. He and the crew plan to capture him at S.T.A.R. Labs. #"Fighting Fire"- Leonard Snart has escaped and is now working with an old associate of his, Mick Rory. Rory uses a fire-emitting gun. Wally tries to face them, but is overwhelmed. They crew decides to employ Jason's help. #"Matrix"- The team investigates Jason's abilities and find a way to stabilize him. However Jason is captured by General Eiling and they must rescue him. #"Drop Dead"- Wally goes up against Pamela Isley, a metahuman with plant-controlling abilities who formerly worked at S.T.A.R. Labs. Jay and Virgil investigate the scene of Maria West's murder. #"Prison Break"- Snart and Rory stage a breakout in the S.T.A.R. Labs holding cells where they are keeping the metahumans. Mark Mardon then plans on taking revenge on the Flash for his brother's death. Jay and Virgil find that the blood samples they find at Wally's old house belong to Wally and Hunter. #"Distortion"- After accidentally time travelling, Wally decides to prevent the breakout. #"Demons"- Robert West returns to Central City and tries to talk to Wally, but Wally refuses. Robert is eventually kidnapped by a super-intelligent gorilla named Grodd, and Wally must save him. #"Answers"- Dr. Clariss is revealed to actually be Hunter Zolomon. He reveals that his whole life has been dedicated to making Wally a better hero, and that the only way to do this was for him to face a horrible tragedy. #"Speed Force"- Wally and Clariss fight, and Clariss says that they must "complete the cycle" by reenacting the night in which Maria West died. However, things do not go according to plan. Related *''The Flash'' (TV series) at Wikipedia *''Man of Steel'' (anime) at Idea Wiki Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Anime Category:The Flash